Haylexis Breakfast
by evilregal07
Summary: Prompt: You could be sad about your otp but consider: one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much. -Posted by josephjtoye on Tumblr. Will add Hayley as a tagged character when she becomes available.
Prompt: You could be sad about your otp but consider: one making awful breakfast for the other and the other eating it because they appreciate it that much. -Posted by josephjtoye on Tumblr.

AN: I'm aware that Alexis can cook canonically speaking, but we're gonna pretend, okay?

Hayley jolted awake out of her sound sleep. She rubbed her eyes and tried to determine what it was that had woken her. She stifled a yawn and finally realized what it was. There were noises coming from her kitchen.

She slowly reached under her pillow and grabbed her gun. She clicked the safety off and silently crept to the bedroom door. She turned the handle as quietly as possible and gently pushed the door open with the tip of her gun.

Although she had tried to remain as quiet as possible the door creaked and alerted the intruder to her presence. All she saw was a flash of red hair as the pale woman spun around to face her.

"Good morning Hayl –" she stopped when she saw the gun pointed at her. "You know, if I'm gonna have a gun in my face every time I come over, maybe I should just return your key."

"Christ, Alexis!" You could have told me you were coming and then maybe you _wouldn't_ have a gun pointed at you."

"But that would ruin the surprise," the redhead pouted.

Hayley responded with only a questioning look.

"I made you breakfast," she motioned toward the food that Hayley hadn't noticed before.

Her face softened. "You're lucky I like you. I loathe surprises."

Alexis grinned shyly as a slight blush reddened her cheeks. "I wasn't sure what you like, so I tried to make everything. You've got eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. I also have some fresh fruit in the fridge if you don't want any of that. I will warn you that I'm not very experienced with cooking."

Hayley had lost herself in the other woman's smile for a moment, and it took her brain a few seconds to catch up with what had been said. "What? No. I want to try everything. You didn't have to do this."

"I know. It's just, you've been so stressed lately. We've had all these cases now that my dad is back with the NYPD, and then you had to… well, you know."

Yes. She knew. Hayley still hadn't really opened up about having to shoot her former partner. It's not that she didn't trust Alexis, of course she did. She just wasn't ready to talk about it. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Yeah. I know. Thank you, darling."

"You'll have to tell me how I did," Alexis teased as Hayley piled a plate full of food.

It was kind of adorable that she seemed so worried about it. Hayley smiled at the other woman as she took the first bite. She chewed for a while, because the bacon was slightly undercooked.

Alexis smiled back at her. "Well?"

Hayley didn't have the heart to tell her it was awful, so instead she kept her smile planted on her face and exclaimed, "It's wonderful!"

"Really?" Alexis questioned, looking very pleased with herself.

"Mhmm," she replied through another mouthful of undercooked bacon.

She was halfway through the plate of food before Alexis finally fixed her own plate. When she took her first bite, her face fell. She looked at Hayley, clearly upset. "You lied to me! This is so bad! Why would you lie?"

Hayley at least at the decency to look somewhat ashamed of herself. "Please don't be mad. You were just so proud of yourself and I didn't want to take that from you. I didn't realize you were going to eat some of it too."

"Ugh. This is mortifying."

"Don't be embarrassed! I find it absolutely adorable that you tried. Do you have any idea how much I appreciate that you tried to do this for me? It's just another reason to add to my list of reasons why I love you." Before she could stop herself she wrapped her arms around Alexis and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead.

Alexis sighed, and leaned into the embrace. "Would you have eaten all of that if I hadn't tried it?"

"Of course I would have."

"Why would you do that do yourself?"

"Because I adore you, Alexis Harper Castle."


End file.
